Wish Right Now
by FidusEtFortiter
Summary: This is a OneShot based on the song Airplanes by BOB and Haley Williams.


**A/N: So this is my first FanFic & I'm pretty proud of it even if it's only a one shot. It's based on Airplanes by BOB & Haley Williams. Enjoy! :)**

**Oh & I'd just like to say, every author likes reviews! *Hint, Hint* )**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters, setting, etc... BOB & Haley James own Airplanes.**

* * *

**Wish Right Now**

"Can't we go back to the days that were much simpler than this Hermione?" The blonde asked the love of his life. She stared back at him with those brown eyes that he thought could hold all the answers in the world; she just didn't know what would happen now. No one did.

The war was raging and Draco Malfoy had fallen in love with his enemy, Hermione Granger. He didn't know how it happened. Maybe it was when she found him crying in the beginning of sixth year and whispered words of comfort. Or maybe it was when she infuriated him so much he kissed her then and there, in the middle of patrolling. It didn't matter though, how and where. It just mattered that he did and now his entire world was about to come crashing down.

He had two months to kill Dumbledore. He was just discussing ways to get out of it with Hermione when she broke down and started crying. He asked her what was wrong, and she replied that she didn't know how she could deal with losing him. He replied with after all the partying, the good times and the crashing; we could always just fade into the blackness? Together hopefully. Hermione got angry at this point, telling him that it wasn't possible to hide away together, she had obligations to her side and he had obligations to his.

Draco Malfoy was not stupid, he of course knew that they couldn't hide, but it was nice to pretend they could have a life together for awhile. While contemplating what to say to Hermione he thought of how they got to this point, he wanted to forget the war and go back to the days when being a Death Eater was not possible and when nobody feared Voldermort. Back to the days when the politics weren't in the world, when everyone got along peacefully.

Hermione changed Draco. He never tried to clean his slate anymore, he accepted punishments that were given to him, and he didn't try to impress anyone anymore. He hid away from his so called friends. He lived for Hermione and his family only. No one else mattered. Hermione meant so much to him and he meant so much to her, and he knew this because when he got his Dark Mark she kissed every inch of it telling him he was beautiful and that nothing and no one could determine he was bad. Oh yes the selfish, arrogant, ferret had fallen in love with the sweet, kind, bookworm.

When Draco finished thinking, he came out with "Can't we go back to the days that were much simpler than this Hermione?"

It took awhile but Hermione did reply; but before she did, she thought. Hermione thought about how helpless Draco seemed when she found him crying a few months ago. She thought about that first kiss and about how much passion went into it. She thought about all their time together and all the secrets and words shared. She thought about how much more time they had left and she thought about their life if there wasn't a war.

Hermione would marry Draco and they would become Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. His family would accept her and their wedding would be marvelous. It would be small but not too small. Her dress would be a corset at the top with lace running down the back and then it would fan out around the hips. The bottom wouldn't be too puffy and it wouldn't be too thin. Draco would look magnificent in a black tuxedo with a silver tie. Hermione would have gold lace. They would say their "I do's" and then they would ride into the sunset.

About a year later Draco and Hermione would be pregnant with a son; then two years later a daughter. They would both be beautiful. Scorpius would have straight blonde hair, with brown eyes. Cheyenne would have curly brown hair with grey eyes. If only.

Hermione snapped out of her daydream. Draco and her had talked many times about their future. They were pretty sure it couldn't happen but…well that's just it; everything ends with a but. They are never sure about what will happen.

Hermione finally answered Draco, "Of course we can go back to the days that were simpler, but if we did we wouldn't exist. There would be no Draco and Hermione. You would still be a ferret and I would still be a bookworm. If you didn't have this mission, we wouldn't have each other. So sometimes I do wish there was no war, but since there was you and I were created and for that I'm grateful."

"I love you Hermione Granger, and where ever the future takes us, you will always be in my heart.

"I love you to Draco Malfoy and you will always be in my heart to." Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione, savouring every bit of her. Hermione breathed in every part of Draco, hoping not to let go. After awhile the two broke apart and settled on the grass looking up at the night sky. Hermione started to sing a muggle song, "Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?" Draco knew the song so he sang along, "I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now." They both ended thinking the same thing:

_Please God, grant my wish. _

* * *

**A/N: I would really appreciate it if you reviewed! :)**


End file.
